se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Brasil-Estados Unidos/Estados Unidos
Presidentes estadounidenses con presidentes brasileños Donald Trump= Donald Trump Donald Trump - Michel Temer.jpg| El presidente de Brasil, Michel Temer, el lunes por la noche con Donald Trump en Nueva York. KEVIN LAMARQUE (REUTERS) Donald Trump - Jair Bolsonaro.jpg| (Washington, DC - EUA 19/03/2019) O Senhor Donald Trump, Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América e o Presidente da República Jair Bolsonaro. Foto: Alan Santos/PR |-| Barack Obama= Barack Obama Barack Obama - Lula da Silva.jpg| Obama recebe camiseta da seleção brasileira de Lula, nesta quinta (9) (Foto: Reuters) Barack Obama - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff cumprimenta o presidente dos Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, na cerimônia oficial de chegada ao Brasil (Brasília, DF, 19/03/2011). Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Barack Obama - Michel Temer.jpg| Vice President Temer with - U.S. President Barack Obama. leadersmag.com |-| George W. Bush= George W. Bush Fernando Henrique Cardoso - George W. Bush.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso com George W. Bush em março de 2001 durante encontro na Casa Branca. Photo: Eric Draper George W. Bush - Lula da Silva.jpg| Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva (izquierda) y George W. Bush, ayer en la Casa Blanca. REUTERS |-| Bill Clinton= Bill Clinton Bill Clinton - Itamar Franco.jpg| President Itamar Francos of Brazil and President Clinton held a meeting at the White House in 1994. He became president of Brazil in 1992, and was elected vice president in 1989. (AFP) Bill Clinton - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Fernando Henrique Cardoso parte no dia 27 para Nova York e vai se encontrar com o ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos Bill Clinton. IstoÉ Bill Clinton - Lula da Silva.jpg| Nova-York - O presidente Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, o presidente da França, Jacques Chirac, e o ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos e presidente da Fundação Clinton, Bill Clinton, durante cerimônia de lançamento da Central Internacional de Compra de Medicamentos, realizada na sala de conferência nas Nações Unidas. Marcello Casal Jr/ABr This photograph was produced by Agência Brasil, a public Brazilian news agency. Bill Clinton - Dilma Rousseff.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff e o ex presidente dos EUA senhor Bill Clinton, durante encontro da Clinton Global Initiative (CGI) no Copacabana Palace Hotel. (Rio de Janeiro - RJ, 09/12/2013) Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR |-| George H. W. Bush= George H. W. Bush João Baptista Figueiredo - Sin imagen.jpg| WASHINGTON - El presidente Reagan y el presidente brasileño, Joao Baptista Figueiredo, analizaron hoy la crisis de las Malvinas y ambos expresaron su apoyo a una solución en la que "ni vencedores ni derrotados". Luego asistieron a una reunión más grande en la que participaron el vicepresidente George Bush, el secretario de Estado Alexander Haig y altos funcionarios brasileños del partido que viajaba. Por HELEN THOMAS, reportero de la Casa Blanca de UPI | 12 de mayo de 1982 George H. W. Bush - José Sarney.jpg| Com o presidente americano, George Bush. Foto: Arquivo pessoal josesarney.org Fernando Collor de Mello - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush observa o Presidente do Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello discursar nos EUA. ARQUIVO/AE |-| Ronald Reagan= Ronald Reagan João Baptista Figueiredo - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan riding horses with President João Baptista de Oliveira Figueiredo of Brazil, Brasilia, Brazil. December 1st, 1982.. Ronald Reagan Presidential Library José Sarney - Ronald Reagan.jpg| President Reagan at the Arrival Ceremony of President Sarney of Brazil on September 10, 1986. Reagan Library |-| Jimmy Carter= Jimmy Carter Ernesto Geisel - Jimmy Carter.jpg| O presidente americano é recebido pelo presidente brasileiro Ernesto Geisel após desembarcar em aeroporto de Brasília, durante sua visita ao País em 1978. Foto: Arquivo/ Estadão Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Fernando Henrique e ex-presidente dos EUA Jimmy Carter integram grupo humanitário criado por Nelson Mandela em 2007. Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Jimmy Carter - Lula da Silva.jpg| Jimmy Carter - Lula da Silva. ImageCollect Dilma Rousseff - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Dilma Rousseff cumprimenta ex-presidente dos Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter, antes de jantar oferecido ao grupo The Elders, criada para defender os direitos humanos (Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR) |-| Richard Nixon= Richard Nixon Juscelino Kubitschek - Richard Nixon.jpg| Juscelino Kubitschek e Richard Nixon. medium.com Emílio Garrastazu Médici - Richard Nixon.jpg| Richard Nixon and Emilio G. Medici, President of the Federative Republic of Brazil. Photo: Schumaker, Byron E. |-| John F. Kennedy= John F. Kennedy John F. Kennedy - Juscelino Kubitschek.jpg| John F. Kennedy e Juscelino Kubitschek. al.sp.gov.br João Goulart - John F. Kennedy.jpg| President John F. Kennedy (seated at desk) meets with President of Brazil João Goulart (seated, right of President Kennedy) in the Oval Office of the White House, Washington, D.C. JOHN F. KENNEDY PRESIDENTIAL LIBRARY AND MUSEUM Fuentes Categoría:Brasil-Estados Unidos